I Promised I Won't Lose
by lovelymaiden
Summary: "I'll show you that you'll be filled with just me to the point that you won't think of anything else but me." After chapter 42, Futaba is more determined than ever to forget about Kou. Kou is still with Narumi but decided that he wants Futaba back. But Touma had enough of Kou's game and promised to win Futaba once and for all. Cute Toumafutaba, mature later, better inside, REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Spring Ride but this story line is mine.**

**I noticed that there is not much Blue Spring Ride Fanfiction so I decided to share mine. I love Touma and Futaba! **

**I do not know yet what will happen with this story or to the characters. Nothing is definite in my mind yet so I'm all up for suggestion. I know some of you don't like Touma but some of you like me really do. It's okay, we have different opinion. So if you are a fan of Touma and Futaba then this is really for you!**

**This will be a light and cute story for now but will gradually mature later on. Mostly Touma's point of view also but I would shift from time to time when I think it is better that way.**

**Please review! **

* * *

**"Let's start a new beginning. Where it starts with me and ends with you. Just like how it should have been."**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Let's face forward more.**

**Touma's POV:**

I knew since the moment I saw her in her brown boots, skirt and sweater in this fine and bright morning that talking about the incident in Huis Ten Bosch was inevitable.

Of course, I knew what incident it was and who were in it.

I knew about it yet I did not tell her that I already knew about it. It was not a test for her or her loyalty. I kept telling myself. I just don't want us to talk about it.

But I knew that even how much I tried to sway and turn the conversation to a different and lighter one that it will just continue to come back to that incident.

I should have known that no swaying and changing of subjects will convince her to drop the incident like it never happened when she stood before me, placed both of her dainty hands on my chest and pinned her gaze on me like I'm the only thing that matters.

I should have known because the incident consisted of Mabuchi, after all.

I was afraid, that was why. That was why I kept pretending that I did not know that she wanted to talk about the incident.

I was afraid what the discussion would brought upon our relationship.

I was a coward, really.

Instead of facing the problem in front of us. I was dodging it. I thought by doing so will make her forget about Mabuchi. I thought that maybe by removing Mabuchi in our conversations that maybe her feelings will start to fade.

I was wrong.

She continued to demand my attention while touching my chest more firmly. Despite her shortness and cute face, I was forced to give my undivided attention towards her.

My face was probably undeniably flush red.

"I'm really sorry for sneaking out in Huis Ten Bosch with Kou especially when I still have feelings for him and I'm dating you!"

My heart was beating faster than it should be, more than possible it should be.

I knew my face would express my hurt and sad emotions that were starting to creep into my heart but I did not push her away from me.

I continued to watch her as she continued talking while looking at me intently with that amazing expression of hers.

It was so raw, so strong, so powerful that expression of hers that I couldn't help but look onto her. It was like there was this force brought by that expression that demanded the audience to watch her without wavering, to pay full intention onto it without blinking. It demanded to be seen and felt clearly what she was feeling like I am the one feeling it.

It was so honest. It was so beautiful.

"But you said you'll fill me with yourself that I'll forget about him."

"You said you won't ... lose."

She placed her head on top of my chest since our height difference was incredible. I felt her hot tears flowing out of her eyes like river into my dry and clean shirt.

Once I felt it, I completely forgot about myself. I completely forgot that I was hurting also because of her and because of him. I was hurting because of them.

But I had this weird thing that made me utterly selfless when she was concerned in a matter.

Without a second thought, I pulled her closer to me by encircling her small body with my arms while placing my head on top of hers.

I was comforting her.

"Hush... It's okay." I said while placing a kiss on top of her silky brown hair causing me to smell her rose shampoo that I became addicted to since the day it first filled my lungs.

She clung to me tighter. "And there's nothing more I want in this world right now than for you to succeed."

I thought I misheard her because my heart definitely skipped a beat with those words she just uttered.

I pulled a little bit away from her to scrutinize her expression, to discern her internal intention, to know if I really heard her right.

"I want you to win." She gaze back with her crying but determined face. "Win my heart, Kikuchi-kun!"

Even without her saying those words or asking me to do it, I knew I would have done it anyway.

I knew the day I ask her to be mine even with her feelings completely still for Mabuchi that I would be hurting a lot. I knew my heart breaking into pieces was inevitable and maybe getting jealous and a little bit angry to the world would be constant but I put myself into this situation anyway.

And I would gladly put myself into this situation again and again if it means having the chance to win her fair and square. I would accept the thousand hurting and aching if it means that there was a possibility of her being completely mine.

I swear I would have done it without second thought because it was her. It sometimes scared me what I was willing to do for her and her happiness. It scared me, truly.

And so I looked back at her with my completely determined face and promised her.

"I will. I won't lose!"

With that, I saw a tugging and forming smile on her face that I was utterly fond of.

I could not help it. I leaned into her and kissed her on the lips.

She let me kissed her.

When I pulled back, she was looking shyly up to me.

"Does this mean I am forgiven too?"

I gazed back down to her and I knew there was also a forming smile on my face that always somehow manage to appear whenever I was around her.

I pulled her closer to me and hugged her.

"There's nothing to forgive. I wasn't mad at all. I... I trust you, completely."

"But.. But it was still wrong for me to sneak like that... I really feel guilty." She clung into my shirt tightly.

"And it was also wrong for me to dodge this discussion. I should have been trying to clear these kind of things with you immediately and not trying to prolong it. I'm so sorry." I buried my face into the crook of her neck.

"I guess we are both wrong..."

"Yeah.. So we should.."

"Face more forward." She said.

"Yes, let's face more forward. No turning back."

"Let's talk more." She speaks up.

"We will definitely talk more." I smiled.

"And I'll try to be a better girlfriend for you, Kikuchi-kun. I'll try... I'll try to be better for you." She said fully at me with that adorable look of her.

I shook my head at her. "But I don't want you to change. I already told you. I like you just how you are."

"But..." She tried to protest.

"No buts." I said pointedly yet somehow playful too.

"Then let me know more about you, Kikuchi-kun. Let me in. Let me know you more than I know anything else, more than I know myself. Let me drown with just you. Please give me the chance to know you completely." She declared sincerely and I knew my face was showing my whole shock.

No one, especially a girl, had ever demanded me to let her know the whole and real me.

I was shocked. I was amazed.

"Yes. Yes! Yes, you'll know everything about me! Everything. Just like how I want to know everything about you." I said honestly and too raw as I hugged her tightly.

I never wanted to let her go.

When I heard her gasping, that was when I thought that maybe I was hugging her too tightly. She was a girl, a small and cute girl, after all.

"Can't... Can't breath..." She gasped and I completely removed my arms around her while she immediately inhaled a handful of oxygen.

"Sorry!"

I knew my face reached a new level of redness. How embarrassing!

I looked at her worriedly.

When she finally get her fair share of air, she just looked back again at me with that reassuring face of her then started laughing.

I was so relieved that I pulled her closer again to me while placing my forehead against her then started laughing with her.

I was always aware that she never kissed back nor hug back but I could care less. The fact that she was letting me kiss her and hug her was more than enough for me. I was so so happy.

I was so happy and I realized that I wasn't scared anymore. I was not afraid anymore. I'll fight for her and I knew I had to win. I had to because that was what I promised her.

I promised to win her and if it means letting her have all the time in the world to move on while I wait patiently for her then so be it.

* * *

"Mou, you really hug tight, Kikuchi-kun." She teased as she nudged my side with her elbow after our round of laughter.

Both our faces still had those tints of blushes.

"Sorry. It's my possessive side showing." I stopped when I realized that my honest mouth was once again talking.

She just giggled at me. "It's adorable."

I blushed. I grabbed her small hand to hold into it as we walk mindlessly.

"Do you need to go home now?" I asked as we continued walking.

"Umm.. No? What's up?" She looked up at me.

"Do you.. perhaps want to go to the mall with me?" I asked as I fumbled with our entwining hands.

When it took more than 5 seconds for her to reply, I grew nervous. Maybe I was pushing too much.

"It's okay if you can't you know?" I smiled weakly yet reassuringly.

She looked back with surprised expression. "No! I... I was just thinking if I finished already all my homework and student council report. I think I did but don't you have a band practice soon?"

"I can just say that I'm with you. They'll be more than understanding. So... can you go?" I asked again while I smile sheepishly.

"Yeah, sure!"

I knew my smiled was splitting my face. "Great!"

Gladly, I held her hands as we went to the direction of the mall.

* * *

I felt giddy and just content as we continued walking and talking about everything.

As we buy our train ticket, we saw the most unexpected person in the world.

Mabuchi Kou.

He was standing alone near the train ticket booth completely by myself. I saw him first and it didn't take another second for Yoshioka-san to notice him too as soon as she saw me looking at a different direction.

Mabuchi, on the other hand, saw our linked hands first. His fists immediately curling did not go unnotice on my observation.

"Yoshioka." He greeted her after seizing me and our linked hands.

"Kou-kun." She greeted back but I was a taken back by her normal or more likely neutral voice unlike the cheery and over excited voice that she usually used towards him.

By Mabuchi's surprised face, I knew that this was also knew.

I did not know if I should be worried or proud that my girlfriend was acting different towards Mabuchi. I chose the latter.

"May I ask where are you two headed to?" Mabuchi asked us but most likely asked her since he was only looking at her like she was the only thing that existed.

"Where we are heading is none of your business, no offense, Mabuchi." I said coolly.

Mabuchi's eyes immediately narrowed at me. He opened his mouth to retort and I doubt it will be something nice but he did not have a time to say anything for someone was already calling him behind him.

"Kou-chan!"

We all heard the girls voice loud and clear.

Mabuchi's eyes widened dramatically.

I gave a dissaproving and narrowed eyes.

Yoshioka-san tensed beside me

When the girl, Narumi, reached Mabuchi, she immediately clung to his arms. She wore a confused expression because of our three's precense except of just Mabuchi's.

"I'm sorry. I thought it was only Kou-chan and I meeting." She said pointedly towards my Yoshioka.

I had the urged to yell and reprimand the ill mannered girl when I felt Yoshioka tensed more beside me.

Mabuchi was looking only and intently on Yoshioka as she looked back at him with neutral expression.

I gave her hand a squeezed, a reassurance that I'm still here that I won't go anywhere, that I won't leave her at all.

She looked startled like I just woke her up from a dream. She looked up at me and when she saw my earnest expression, she gave a wide and grateful smile as she squeezed my hand back.

I wiped my smile off my face when I looked at the people in front of us.

"You are correct, miss. Mabuchi is the only one who had an appointment with you. My girlfriend and I were just passing by. Good day." And as a proof, I waived at them our newly bought ticket train.

Without even saying goodbye to them, Yoshioka and I left them for out train.

* * *

The train wasn't full at all when we entered it so we managed to find a good sit near the the middle part.

Once we were seated, I saw Yoshioka's shoulder shaking furiously but I couldn't discern her expression because of her hair hiding it from me.

I looked at her worriedly. Did the encounter cause her pain again? I grabbed her shoulder softly to see her face.

God helped that girl if she caused my Yoshioka to cry.

I was shock when I saw mirth instead of tears in her eyes. She was laughing instead of crying.

"HA..haha..ha." She continued laughing as she wiped her tears away.

I was lost. Can pain drive people insane so fast?

"You were so cool, Kikuchi-Kun! Did you see how annoyed Narumi was when we did not even bite into her trap?!"

Yes, I did in fact. The girl looked really annoyed when we just left them alone without even arguing.

I smiled a little.

When she finally calmed down, I placed her head on my shoulder as I encircled her waist with my right arm.

"Seriously, are you ok?" I asked as I inhaled her scent again.

"Honestly?" She side as she leaned more towards me.

"Always." I responded.

"I...I.." She hesitated. "I still felt pain when I realized that they are together today. Then Kou-kun just kept looking at me like he wanted to know what I was thinking or even feeling. It hurts a little, not at all how it hurts when I first saw them. It still hurt nonetheless. Then I think I just started seeing nothing and feeling numb to block the pain in my chest. But..."

She looked up at me with those tired but happy eyes and shy smile. "But you squeezed my hand and looked at me then I realized that I'm not alone, that I have you. Thank you, Kikuchi-kun."

I blushed. "You're welcome... and it's Touma."

"Huh?"

"Call me Touma, my first and given name."

Seconds past as she pondered. "Tou..ma."

She said my name and she did not even know how nice my name sounds coming from her lips.

She clasped her hand. " I like it! Then, call me Futaba, in return."

"Futaba." I rolled her name on my lips. Her real and only given name without any honorifics or endearment. Just her real and naked name.

I decided that I like it.

It was her turn to blush.

"Don't.. Don't say it like that!" She said while blushing.

She won't even look at me.

"Like what?" I chuckled.

"Like.. that! It sounds so... so sensual and sacred!" She said as she hide her face.

It only made me laugh. "Okay..okay."

I tried removing her hands from her hiding face but she wouldn't bulge so I decided to whisper my words so near to her ears.

"All right, I won't call you like that anymore... just only when we're alone.." I teased.

"Touma!" She shriked and hit my chest playfully.

I laughed more as I grabbed her hand into my chest. "I'm just teasing, jeez. Haha."

She pouted. I found it adorable.

* * *

**Normal point of view:**

"What were they doing here?" Narumi asked as soon as the shadows of Yoshioka and Kikuchi vanished.

Kou just shrugged. "How should I know?"

Narumi watched his face for any expression but found it hard to interpret.

She sighed and felt annoyed.

"I'm here, so talk."

"Yes, we can finally talk."

* * *

**Touma's POV:**

Futaba and I found ourselves eating in a fast food for lunch as soon as we stepped inside the mall.

Futaba ordered a chicken salad and tea while I ordered a steak burger, fries and soda.

I needed to force Futaba to let me pay after her millionth protest.

"It's okay, really." I assured her.

She looked doubtful but agreed with a sigh. She knew I can be stubborn sometimes.

"Are you sure that is the only thing you are going to eat?"

I eyed her as she opened the lid of her salad.

She raised an eyebrow.

"You are really getting thin." I said concernedly.

Mostly everyone in the school noticed how Futaba was changing. She was loosing pounds, her eating habits changing, her mannerism getting more ladylike, etc.

Some boys in the school thought she was starting to look hot and her figure showing. I always needed to calm myself before I started punching anyone who started looking at my girlfriend in that way.

As the boys in our school started getting more excited at the new Futaba, I just get more concern about her diet. Was she sick?

"You're loosing pounds. I don't like it." I said honestly with a frown and she looked alarmed.

"You're not into thin girls?" She asked immediately.

I looked confused. " I prefer a healthy girl. I want you healthy not thin or fat."

She chuckled. "Oh! I'm not making myself thin on purpose, Touma. This is how I usually eat."

"Huh?" Mostly everyone in school knew that she can eat five different breads for just lunch. I found it refreshing.

She sighed as she picked up her fork and I unroll my hamburger.

"Well, when I was younger until I was in my first year of high school which was last year, I am really thin. I eat lesser, talk softer, walk slower...mhmhm let's just say that I'm really like Yuri."

"Umm.. Okay?"

"Well, the things is, I don't really have any friends. All the girls hated me and so no one wanted to be my friend. I am usually alone with everything." She smiled sadly as she picked up a lettuce from her salad.

I looked at her surprised and when I looked back at last school year's memories, sure there was this girl that boys always talk about how cute and pretty she is and how a girl should be. They said she has brown hair and golden eyes.

I looked at the girl in front of me. How come I never saw the connections?! I had the urged to slap myself.

Futaba saw my expression then laughed.

"Don't work yourself about it."

"So... What happened to the old you then?"

She looked sad for a bit. "Let's just say that she started getting tired of being alone and hated so much so she acted like someone else. I forced myself to act different. It was hard you know? Always keeping a different appearance up just not to be hated by the people around you. It backfired though. I got faked friends instead of a real one."

I grabbed the edge of our table so hard. I was so mad about those girls and those stupid people. I was so mad that I wasn't there for her.

"Hey, you couldn't have done anything you know." She said as she touched my hand.

I relaxed immediately.

"You.. You have us now, though. You can rely on us, on me." I said as I looked at her straightly.

She smiled. "I know! That's why I don't need to pretend anymore!"

She picked her salad happily that I couldn't help but chuckled.

"Let's go to the arcade later and candy store too!"

"And maybe ice cream store too?" I suggested for her.

"Yes!" She replied excitedly.

* * *

I walked her home around 9 p.m. It was the first time seeing her house and I admitted that her house was really grand and huge because it was really.

It was a black and white three story high with two cars parking in front, the garden was well maintained and a maid was already waiting at the gate to open it for her and help her with her things.

She thanked the maid before the maid disappeared inside.

She blushed when I complimented her lifestyle. "Umm.. do you want to go inside for dinner?"

She asked sheepishly. I grinned.

"Maybe next time. It's growing late and we have school tomorrow."

She looked disappointed yet with understanding. "Okay.. but be careful, okay?"

She leaned into me and I immediately pulled her into a hug.

"I will, I'll call you when I got home." I said assuringly as I cupped her right cheek.

"Okay.." She sighed and I took the opportunity to kiss her.

She didn't kissed back. I was okay with it.

I pulled away then with a blushing face and a giddy smile, I started walking towards my house.

* * *

When I got home, my sisters took no time in interrogating where I was. I told them I was with my girlfriend.

I chuckled. That shut them up.

* * *

I did not bother with dinner since I was still full from the things Futaba and I ate.

I just finished showering and it was more than an hour already after I last saw Futaba but I could still feel the butterflies in my stomach.

I checked my homework and fixed my things for school tomorrow. Everything was done.

As I lay down on my bed, I could not remember when was the last time I felt more content and just plain happy. I looked back at the things Futaba and I did to the mall.

The girl can sing! We went to a karaoke and sang our nights out while laughing. We ate ice cream as promised. Play and win some teddy bears in the arcade. I beat her in racing cars but I secretly let her win twice. The candy store was probably still happy now for the 5 pounds of candies that we just bought. I also remembered how Futaba liked comedy movies over romance and of course, her house. I never thought Futaba would be one of those rich girls but I guess it was sort of expected with some of her mannerisms and fragility in some things. Also...

My thoughts and reflection were stopped when I heard my phone ringing.

Who could it be? It was already so late.

"Hello?"

"Touma?"

"Futaba?" I asked. I am usually the one who called her because she never did unless necessary.

"Yeah, are you home already? You haven't called yet and you said you'll call when you get home so... I guess I'm worried." She started rambling that I couldn't help but smile even though she couldn't see it.

"You're smiling aren't you?" She asked and I could literally see her narrowed eyes with her tone.

"Nope." I lied. I blushed for being so predictable.

"You are blushing." She said nonchalant that I gave a surprised gasp.

"Haha.. I knew it." She said on the other end.

"Yeah yeah. You're so great." I rolled my eyes but I couldn't removed that stupid smile on my face.

"Are you ready for school?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Yes. Thank you for today, really. I had .. fun."

I blushed more. "You're welcome. I also had loads of fun."

"Yeah.. we should definitely do it again."

I immediately sat up from my bed because of excitement. "Definitely! Are you free this Saturday?"

I heard her laughing on the other end. "The week hasn't started yet and you're already asking for the first weekend but let me see..."

I waited as I hear the flipping of the calendar I assumed.

"Yes! I'm free!" She said cheerily.

"Cool! Save that date for me!" I said quickly as I felt my giddiness getting on its highest peak.

"Of course. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow." She said with a yawn.

"Yes. Goodnight, Futaba."

"Night night, Touma."

* * *

" ... And that class is all for today..." I did not hear what our teacher said next. I've been waiting for lunch since I first stepped into this school this morning.

I wanted to see Futaba so badly again it hurts to concentrate on anything. Why can't I just be in her class? I wonder if they are already out.

"Hey Touma, you've been out since this morning." Uchimiya said with disapproving looks as he went to my table.

"Huh?" I asked. I barely heard what he said since I was thinking about Futaba.

"Yeah, man. Even the teacher is weirded out with that stupid smile of yours. Can you please wipe it off." Shunshun said without any remorse.

I huffed. "Your face is stupid."

"Yeah, yeah. Both of you are stupid. Come on, I want to eat lunch." Uchimiya rolled his eyes on us as he ushered us out of the door for lunch.

* * *

As we walked towards the cafeteria, I noticed immediately Futaba talking to her friends just outside their classroom while holding their bentos.

She smiled at us when she noticed us. One by one, her friends also looked at us.

Uchimiya immediately went to his girlfriend, Yuri.

"Hypocrite." Both Shunshun and I coughed the word since he was reprimanding me earlier about pining for my girlfriend.

Uchimiya just glared at our antics.

I went for my Futaba with Shunshun just walking closely behind me.

"Hello." I greeted her while scratching the back of my head. Embarrassed.

"Hi!" She greeted back cheerfully.

As I looked down on her hands, I couldn't helped but be confuse about her two bento boxes.

"Oi, Yoshioka. Are you hungry?" Shunshun asked beside me while pointing at the bentos.

She blushed while Shuko, her dark haired friend just smiled secretly.

I hit Shunshun's head playfully. "Leave her alone, idiot."

"Ouch! I was just asking. No need to be violent." He said as he kept rubbing the nonexistent painful spot.

I rolled my eyes.

"Umm.. no. It's not all for me. This blue one is for you Touma." Futaba said shyly.

"For me?!" I think I asked it too loudly because people looked at us. I blushed immediately.

"First name basis now, eh?" Shunshun teased as he nudged me.

My friends and her friends just chuckled at us.

"Yep, here. Since you won't let me pay yesterday, I thought I'll just make you a lunch." She handed me a bento box wrapped in a blue bento wrapper and a black chopsticks.

I felt very especial and grateful that I couldn't help but hug her. "Th.. Thank you!"

She patted my arm hugging her as she giggled a little. "Yeah, your welcome."

Someone cleared there throat behind us and saw our friends looking at us pointedly.

"No PDA in school." Uchimiya said but he was holding hands with Yuri.

"Hypocrite." Shunshun said again.

"Shall we eat this on the rooftop?" I asked as I walk beside her.

She linked her arms with Shuko who was also linked arms with Yuri who was talking to Uchimiya. Shunshun needed to buy his lunch since he didn't bring a bento with him. He said he'll find us on the rooftop.

We settled down with me still beside Futaba. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't excited to see the content of my bento. I stopped bringing bento to school when I was in middle school.

"It's nothing much and it's my first time cooking the things in the bento..." She looked so worried so I smiled at her reassuringly.

I bet even if the food in the bento that she put was rotten, I would still eat it since she made it for me.

I can feel the people's eyes looking at me as I open my bento. I bet they are as curious as me towards the content except Futaba who already knew and was just looking at my expression.

As I opened it and looked at the food, I didn't think I can eat because it was too perfect. Yuri even gasped a little towards the content.

It wasn't made like a girl giving it to her crush or something like that. It was made carefully and pleasingly. The food were placed neatly and accordingly inside the bento. There were atleast 10 different dishes in it since it was a two boxed bento. The colors and aroma of the food was just mouth watering.

So I took one bite of the sushi that was placed together in a neat order in the side to see if it tastes as good as it looks.

It was heavenly! I was clearly impressed and I knew my expression convey it because Futaba exhaled with relief and our friends started chuckling.

"This is amazing, Futaba! I didn't know you can cook!" I exclaimed as I watched her opened her bento too.

It was identical as mine but the amount of food was lesser than mine. I forgot she eat lesser than me.

"I didn't know either. I asked our cook to teach me how last night."

"Wait! You learned how to cook just to make me lunch?!"

Futaba looked confused. "Umm.. Yes?"

We looked at her incredulously.

"Wow, Futaba-chan must be really rich if you have a cook in your house." Yuri asked still amazed.

"Ehh? Haha, ano, my mom is really busy so we need someone who can make us food."

"Ohhh.." Everyone agreed and started eating peacefully when Shunshun came back.

"Hey Touma, may I have some omelette? They looked good!" He asked while leaning for it.

I quickly grabbed my bento and protect it closely to me. "Futaba made it for me so I am the only one eating this."

Shunshun grumbled how stupid I look protecting a box while making the others laugh.

I made sure I finished everything in the bento before neatly wrapping it again and giving it back to Futaba.

* * *

The others started to leave already a while ago about how they needed to go to the bathroom or bring their bentos back which just left Futaba and I to clean up our picnic blankets.

I gladly helped her fold them. I think it was Yuri who brought them.

Our bentos were stacked together on the side as we continued folding the blankets.

"Did you really like your lunch?" Futaba asked me while searching for something on my face.

I gave her no doubt as I hugged her behind as she continued holding the blanket she was folding. "Believe me, I enjoyed it. I think it was the best bento I tasted. I think I need to order all my lunches from you starting tomorrow."

She laughed as I continued to nuzzle her neck. "You're so silly, Touma."

"I'm serious. How much is a bento? I'll gladly buy your cooking than continue buying food from the cafeteria." I said as I spun her around to face me.

"Tell me." I urged her as I kissed her cheek.

She leaned into me. "It's not for sale."

Her face was blushing so much. Like mine.

I kissed her other cheek. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

I pouted. "But I want your cooking."

"You're such a kid." She pinched my cheek.

"Please? Please? I really want your lunch!" I hugged her more tightly and she probably knew too that I won't let got till she said yes.

"You'll get fat if you continue eating like that." She continued her folding.

"Don't care. Want your lunch." I grumbled on her neck.

She sighed. "Fine."

"How much?"

"I don't want your money."

"But?..."

"I'll make you lunch every Monday and Friday for free. How about that?" She said, stopping her folding to rumple my hair that she had an easy access to since I was still nuzzling her neck.

I smiled on her bare skin. "It sounds good to me!"

She chuckled but it was long lived.

"Get a room, Yoshioka."

I looked up immediately and saw Mabuchi with Kominato with him eyeing both of us as he walked up the stairs.

"We aren't doing anything, Kou-kun."

Mabuchi looked bored but there was a hard edge in his voice. "Yes but the rooftop is a public place."

"It won't be if you leave right now." I said as I drew Futaba closer to my body.

Mabuchi eyed me with probably annoyance but his face was still with indifference. "Whatever."

With that, they turned around and left.

* * *

Futaba turned around to face me but I won't let her waist go.

"You need to behave more and stop biting Kou's insults."

I feigned ignorant. "What are you talking about."

She just looked at me with the look.

I blushed.

"Fine."

"Thank you. Let's finish this up so we can go back to class."

I sighed as I grumpily removed myself from her. "Okay."

* * *

I brought her to her class after I profoundly thanked her for the lunch again. She just waived it off with a smile.

"So... do you have any plans after school? We don't have any student council meeting today." I asked shyly.

We were in front of her classroom and classes would resume immediately.

"Well... I.." She said while fidgeting with her shoes.

She sighed. I looked at her worriedly.

"I.. I need to discuss some things with Kou after school."

My mood was definitely deflated. "Oh... Of course. That's... fine. I guess.."

I placed my hand over the back of my head as I looked down at our shoes.

I felt her touch my arm. I looked at her face immediately.

"We need to finish some reports for our class. It will probably take a while but... but if you want and if you are willing to wait... we can go to the cafe near the train station and go home together?"

I looked at her incredulously.

"Umm.. it's okay if you're busy... You probably have other things to do.."

"No! God! No!.." I covered my mouth with my hand as I looked at the other direction. "I... I would love to... We can go.. Together."

She beamed at me but someone cleared his throat behind me.

"Don't you have any classes to attend too, Kikuchi-san?" The English teacher asked.

I looked definitely embarrassed. "I was just about to leave. Later Futaba!"

I waived at her. She waived back. I jogged to my class with that goofy smile that I won't probably remove till the end of the day.

She wants to be with me later.

Thanks God my next class was English too. Thanks God it was my best subject.

* * *

After our class, I told Uchimiya and Shunshun that I couldn't go home with them since I had plans with Futaba.

"Ohhhh... What are you two going to do?.. Anything interesting..." Shunshun asked maliciously.

I whacked his head with my notebook. "It's nothing like that, dolt."

But my face was flaming red.

"Say, Touma, you and Yoshioka are progressing fantastically. I thought... I thought she still has some feelings for Mabuchi-san?" Uchimiya asked concernedly.

"Yeah.. but.. it's somehow different now. We are getting closer ... and I think I can definitely win this race." I said as I started pulling my things back to my bag.

"Uh-huh." The two idiots just nodded and urged me to go on with their hands waving.

"I.. She made me promise to win. So I can't lose. I won't lose." I said determinedly and when I looked up, the two were grinning maniacally.

"Ah! Our Touma is such a big boy now!" Uchimiya and Shunshun clasped my back.

"So... Are you.. You know? Getting some shots with her.." Shunshun teased.

"You're so full of shit, Shunshun. I don't want..."

"You don't want to be intimate with her?"

I slapped his head. What an idiot.

"I didn't say that! I.. I mean.. Of course I do but not now.. I don't really care about it right now.. I just want her to feel comfortable with me." I stammered as I made my point across.

"Ahh... Well you better protect your girl. Some boys are looking at her direction already and obviously, you know why." Uchimiya hinted.

Shunshun grinned. "You're girl is hitting puberty!"

SMACKED.

"She already hit puberty, stupid!" I said embarrassingly.

They grinned. We laughed. It was good to have friends.

* * *

Uchimiya and Shunshun bid their goodbyes eventually. I leaned on the railings in front of Futabas class as I waited for her.

I felt giddy of the thought of being with her again.

After half an hour, I decided to check on them. The door wasn't fully closed so I didn't need to open it just to check on them.

Futaba was writing something on a piece of paper across Mabuchi who also had a piece of paper in front of him but he wasn't writing.

He was just looking at Futaba in front of him with those longing eyes of his.

I balled my fist to control my emotions.

"What are you looking at?" Futaba asked as she continued writing.

I thought she was talking to me.

"I wasn't looking at you." Mabuchi said. What a lie.

"Yeah, whatever. Resume your writing so we can go home."

But Mabuchi did not continue writing he just continued to stare.

I told myself that I should stop spying on them but I couldn't, not when Mabuchi was clearly doing something to my girlfriend.

"What are you doing with him yesterday?" Mabuchi asked with controlled voice.

"Hanging out." Futaba said without stopping her work nor looking at Mabuchi at all.

"You hate boys." Mabuchi said like it was the main explaination for everything.

My eyes widened. I did not know that.

She sighed.

"Not all of them." She said with cocked head.

Mabuchi's eyes didn't waver. "Except me, you said I was an exception."

"Was." She said with bored eyes as Mabuchi's eyes were filled with alarm.

"You didn't mean that. You.. liked me."

"Even your tense is in the past, Kou-kun. You also said it yourself. We are different now from then."

I saw Mabuchi's fist balled around his pen. He probably didn't like his words being thrown at him. Served him right.

"But.. but that boy.. You surely don't like him." Mabuchi reasoned.

She gave him the look. "He is clearly my type."

My face reddened with the confession.

She sighed again. "What are you trying to do? Just finish your part so we can go home."

"I wasn't trying to do anything. I just don't want you hurting the poor boy."

I snorted quietly as she rolled her eyed again.

After 10 minutes or so. Both of them exclaimed that they're done.

"Let's go home." Mabuchi said.

I forgot that they live in the same area.

Futaba looked confused. "Ohh.. I can't. Touma is waiting for me. See you."

* * *

I quickly turned around and pretended that I was just waiting innocently. Nothing more.

I felt someone tugging the back of my shirt softly. I knew it was her.

I turned around, smiled then gave her a hug. She was probably confused why I just hugged her.

But I was just so relieved. I was also proud of her for appearing so strong and unaffected in front of him. I was glad to hear that she likes me somehow.

"Ummm Touma, is everything alright?" She asked as she patted my arms.

I pulled back while still holding her shoulder.

"Yes, everything is great. Shall we go?" I asked as I held her hand.

She nodded with a shy smile.

Before we left the front of their room. I saw Mabuchi clearly watching our exchange.

I sent him a challenging look.

I won't lose. No, I won't.

* * *

**A.U: That's it! I hoped you liked it! I know there are probably a lot of misspelled words or grammatical errors but please keep in mind that I wrote this starting around 3 a.m. It's around 6 a.m. now here in U.S. and I am so so so sleepy. I just want to write these scenes before I forget about it. I really love their pairing.**

**Please review! I hope someone enjoyed this. Please be nice and respectful when reviewing though.**

**5 reviews to unlock the next chapter. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao Haru Ride/ Blue Spring Ride. It will be awesome if I do though.**

**Hello! I know some of you are mad at me for not updating this! Sorry! Something came up. I am really sorry! Anyway, can I just say WOW? I mean really? 17 reviews? That is amazing! Therefore, here is an update. My birthday was yesterday so I told myself I will indulge myself by writing a chapter for you guys. I hope you guys like it.**

**Also, I know the first chapter was in first person point of view of Kikuchi but I'm changing it now into a third person and I'll try to stick into this point of view from now on. Thank you!**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what do you think of this chapter or if you have a request! Thank you!**

* * *

**Sometimes we make great sacrifices to achieve what we want. Our happiness. Therefore, men are the most selfish creature that has ever walk on Earth. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Sun Consumes Us All**

His sun.

That's the only description he could think of whenever he heard her name.

The sun.

The central point of anythingness in the universe where nothingness to everythingness revolves around.

Just like his own world, it revolved around her.

It was funny because he did not even remember when all these things happened. He did not remember assigning her to be the fix point of his life nor making his world go around her. No, he did not. He did not choose this.

But he guessed it made sense anyway. It was not like the entire mankind chose the sun to be the central point of the universe. Heck, men did not even know that their lives revolved around the sun till Copernicus proposed it then Galileo proved it.

But it was that day when he first saw her again after years of not even seeing a simple glimpse of her hair. No, it was not. It was even earlier than that. It was the day when he saw her taking refuge at the same shrine as he was. It was the same shrine that sheltered them where he looked at her whenever she wasn't looking his way just to bask with her presence and to memorize everything that there is in her that he knew she was his center point.

She was his sun. She was the sun that he could not escape.

Everything just kept coming back to her no matter what he did. She was there whenever he looked even at the most peculiar place and sometimes, though he would not admit it, there was this part of his heart that would ache just to touch her, that would race whenever she got closer and that would soar whenever she called his name.

She was ethereal and whenever she called his name, she was a goddess but after all, how could she not be? She was the brightest star in the universe. Everything paled against her. Even him.

Others hated her for being so blessed with her brightness. Oh, how he despised them for being so low and callow that they would hate her for their mere jealousy. Yet, on the other side, people coveted her. They dreamed of her becoming theirs. They dreamed to have her. They dreamed to touch her.

Just liked him. Just liked how he dreamed of wrapping his manly fingers around her. Just liked how he dreamed that she will be his forever.

Yet she's not all loveliness. She hurt him so too. She hurt him so dearly too even when he knew he deserved it. His fingers were filled with burns by touching her.

Because he touched her with uncertainty and doubt and the sun did not appreciate it so she turned her back on him and let the others reached for her again.

The race began and he was left with his cloudy mind and doubts. It became his downfall.

He watched her shone brighter than anyone else there was to compare. He watched her develop into something indescribable. He was amazed. He was in awe of that amount of will, determination and pure hearted heart that did not even need to do anything to make the others move around her. She was an extraordinaire yet she did not even know how much she was affecting the others.

Because she was their central point too. She attracted them just like how she attracted him.

Like the moth towards the fire. The blazing fire that she was. Lethal yet beautiful.

Beautiful but not flawless. She had her flaws and she knew it too more than anyone else. She had her darkest hours too. She, too, goes down from time to time yet she continued to rise up. She continued to reclaim her throne in that universe and prove the others how wrong they were about her.

She continued to rise up stronger and wiser every time. Her mistakes triggered her evolution. Her evolution towards something even more magnificent and that was what made her perfect.

He wondered then if the sun was also forgiving. He wondered if the sun will pardon him if ever she was.

He knew the sun was not to be hurt at all cost yet he did. He did and he regretted it. He knew how foolish he was but all he wanted was to be able to reach for her again.

He wanted to touch her so badly and seeing anyone touch those luscious skin made him wanted to break someone else's jaw.

How was that that she could bring both the best and the worst in people?

He envied her. He coveted her. He lusted after her.

He lusted after her light and pureness that her sweetness lingered in the corner of his tongue.

He wanted her light. That light that outshined anything else.

"But I am the one who understood you all along! Not her!" Narumi shouted at him, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"I know." He said calmly. "But I can't thing of anything else but her."

_His sun._

The words pierce through Narumi's heart like a bullet faster than light.

How could he threw her like that so easily? She protected him and his heart all along. Always understanding. Always looking after it. Always cherishing it whenever it asked for . . . someone else.

"It's unfair."

"I know." He looked at her straight in the eyes. "But I can't do this anymore. Goodbye Narumi."

He crushed her just like how he crushed his sun before. But that's the things, she was not his sun.

And so he turned his back on her finally and stepped towards the other direction. The direction towards his sun. The direction towards her.

She called after him again.

He stopped. He hesitated. He faced her one last time.

She pleaded for him to understand.

He said no. Then walked leaving Narumi alone and broken.

The things he'd done for his sun and the things he'll do for his sun.

_Unmeasurable._

Now that he was a freeman once again. Now that he was free to come running back to his sun, he will do it right. He will make the sun fall for him again like it used to be because he was her horizon.

He was her Kou.

* * *

Futaba gave a startled gasp as she stopped from walking. Her eyes were round and flabbergasted.

Touma immediately looked at her, concerned written on his face as he came even closer to her.

"What is it, Futaba?" He asked while placing a gentle hand on her arm.

Futaba blinked then looked back at him. "What was that?" She wondered in her mind.

She put on a smile on her face then said sweetly. "It's nothing."

Touma smiled back gently.

"If you're sure."

Then they resumed walking side by side around the mall with their linked hands.

But as they walked, Futaba could not helped feeling like something just tugged her heart earlier. What could it be?

She shrugged it off. It's probably just her imagination.

"You look tired. Is everything all right?" Touma asked her with a frown gracing his face.

She waived her hand like a sign of dismissal then pouted.

"Mou, you worry too much. I'm fine. It's just been a long week."

Touma laughed. "Yeah. Thank God the test week is over. How did you do?"

She sighed. "Probably failed history,again. I barely passed the last one."

"That's because you don't have any motivation or interest to study history at all. If you really study next time, then maybe you'll even get an A." Touma laughed.

She huffed. "I just don't enjoy talking about the past, alright? I prefer talking about the future."

Touma raised an eyebrow at her then smirked. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah.." She said warily because of Touma's smirk.

Touma then pulled her waist closer to his with his right arm and lowered his mouth close to her right ear.

"Then can you tell us what our future will be like?"

Futaba reddened.

Touma laughed out loud.

Futaba hit his chest for teasing her.

* * *

As they stopped inside a music store, Touma could not help but think how cute his girlfriend looked like. She was wearing a long pink skirt that reached the floor and a white loosed tank top with her hair braided to one side.

Too cute.

"Hey, Touma. What kind of song do you like playing?" Futaba asked while browsing different music keys of different composers.

Touma moved beside her. He was wearing a denim pants with blue shirt and black vest thrown on top of it and his black hat.

"I like playing different kind of songs to know my limits but I really like composing songs."

Futaba twisted her neck so fast that Touma was scared it was going to snap for a second.

"Really! Wow! You are really incredible, Touma!" She exclaimed excitedly as she gripped both of his hands.

Touma blushed so hard so he looked at the other side.

"It's.. It's not that hard, Futaba."

Futaba giggled. "God, you're so humble! I still can't believe I have such a talented boyfriend!"

With those words, Touma's heart flipped then soared that he could really hear the fast and loud beating of it.

His face was split in half by his wide grin.

"And I ..." He pulled her into a hug. "Can't believe that I have such an adorable, girlfriend."

He kissed her forehead.

It was her time to blush.

* * *

"Touma~" Futaba whined quietly as they were seating inside of the dark theatre.

"Yes?" Touma whispered as he tried to look at her through the darkness of the place.

"I don't want to watch this anymore. It's all about history." Futaba whined and Touma could really imagine her pouting as she said those words.

"Futaba, it's the climax. We can't just leave." He reasoned while kissing the back of her hand that was still linked into his.

"But Touma~" Futaba tried to persuade him again to leave but was cut of by Touma.

He kissed her on the lips.

"If you behave right now, I'll buy you 3 pounds of chocolate later." He bribed her through whispering.

She paused then thought of it for a second. Her eyebrows were scrounged up in deep concentration.

"That and 2 more pounds of candies." She proposed.

Touma raised an eyebrow then calculated in his head how much money he was going to loose again just for his girlfriend's sweet indulgence.

"Alright." He said finally as he finished his calculations.

"I guess I won't be buying the newest rock record out today." He thought with a sigh.

Futaba gave a quiet squeal beside him. "Yes! Thank you!"

He felt her shifted beside him and without him knowing, Futaba leaned towards him and gave him a peck on his lips.

He gasped a little. It was her first time initiating their kiss.

"Thank you so much, Touma." She said quietly as she moved back a little from his mouth to talk.

With that, Touma changed his mind.

Screw the money, Futaba kissed him. Oh! How cunning his girlfriend could be regarding her sweets.

He also ended up not paying full attention to the movie. Instead, he kept thinking of the girl beside him whose head was placed on the crook of his neck.

God! How he wished he could stop time right now and stay in there forever.

"Anything for you, Futaba." He whispered through his tender kiss on her hair. He heard Futaba's sound of contentment.

* * *

**Sorry this is short. I'll try to write something longer next week! Don't forget to review! I love you guys all and I appreciate all the kind compliments and review! This might contain some wrong grammars and spelling errors so I apologize in advance! Thank you!**

**Review!**


End file.
